Kiko
by Kiko E. Coyona
Summary: The Loonatics get a seventh member. And Rev knows her. Terrible Summary. PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!


I decided to fix the problems that Ghostwriter9396 and Mitch 566 commented.

It was a Friday afternoon at the HQ of the Loonatics. It's been a few days since their last mission. All of a sudden Zadavia appeared on the hologram to talk to the 6 heroes. "Loonatics, I have to talk to you about something important." She said.

"Ya going give us cash?" Duck said. She ignored him as usual.

"There's going to be a new member joining the team." Zadavia said.

"Really, what's his name?" Ace said.

"Actually it's a she." Zadavia said.

"Great! I finally can relate to someone on this team." Lexi said.

"Her name is Kiko E. Coyona." The head boss said.

"Kiko?" Tech said surprised.

"Ya know her?" Lexi asked.

"Yeah, that's my cousin."

"Well, looks like I'm done. She'll be here tomorrow. Zadavia out." She said.

"So Tech tell us about Kiko." Ace said.

"I don't think I can that much." He said with a blank face.

"Why not?" Lexi asked.

"Well I haven't seen her in 4 years. And a lot people said she changed during the time," He said, "But last time I remember she was a smart, sassy, athletic girl. She also know martial arts."

"Oh yeah what style?" Ace asked a little excited.

"Capoeira." Tech answered.

"What kind of name is Coyona if you can answer that?" Duck said.

"She's a coyote echidna mix."

Rev who has been quiet during the time (next to Slam) was thinking. He knew in his head was her name sounded familiar.

The next morning Rev was the first one awake. He made himself a cup of coffee with 6 tea spoons with sugar. He was kind of eager of seeing their new member. A few minutes later Tech came in to make some food. Tech was feeling a little suspicious due to the fact Rev wasn't talking.

"You okay Rev?" Tech finally asked.

"Yeah-I'm-just-thinking." Rev said.

"About what?" He asked as he sat down next to him.

"It's-just-that-I-know-I-know-

Kiko-from-somewhere." Rev said.

"Maybe you'll remember her when you see her." The coyote said. Rev just nodded at this.

A few hours later it was noon. Everyone was at in the living room. There new member should be coming in a few minutes. Or a few seconds as the bell rang. Tech went up to the door to open it. That's when Kiko came walking in. She was a slender kind of short but about 7 inches taller than Duck; which was 4 foot 9. She had thick red dreadlocks, they were short on her shoulders and got longer to her back with blue tips. Her fur color was a dark grey and had golden-yellow eyes. She wore all black leather jacket and pants with a blue shirt. A pair of black and blue heel boots. And a couple of spiked accessories including the one on her neck, wrist, and hip.

"Well, your style is the same I see." Tech said with a small grin.

"Well, your dry sense of humor is the same I see." Kiko said.

"Nice to see you too." Tech then turned around to everyone. "Ok so this is Kiko."

"Well it's nice to know your on da team." Ace said.

"Likewise." Was all she said. 'I guess.' She said in her head. She walked in the living room with her two bags. And a sword on her back.

"I hear your a capoeira master from Tech." Ace then said.

"And assassination martial arts which is also know as ninjutsu." Kiko said correcting him a little.

"So for you to join the team you have a power. What is it?" Lexi asked.

"I'm psychic," she said, "I'm able to use telekinesis which makes be able to do other moves like heal. I also can fly and make illusions."

"Wow." Duck said in a sarcastic way. Kiko looked at him with a cold stare.

"I actually got my powers when I was 9." Everybody except for Tech looked at her with disbelief. "What?" She asked.

"Dmsicm how?" Slam asked.

"It's a long story that I don't want to talk about."

It became quiet for a few moments. "Okay," Kiko said to break the silence, "Can anyone show me to my room?"

"Uh, yeah follow me." The pink bunny said. The two got up and headed to the hallway. When they were out of sight Ace once again spoke something up.

"Ya never told me she was an experience assassinate master."

"My bad I forgot." Tech spoke up.

Rev who was once again the quietest one got up and headed towards the elevator without saying anything.

"Mskdmosmf Rev?" Slam asked.

"Maybe he's just tired." Ace said.

-o-

The next morning Kiko got up at 7 a.m. sharp. Today was her first day on the job. Having her powers since 9 she was able to join other superpower people or anthro. And was able to use her powers very well. She went to the bathroom to take a shower and put on her black and blue uniform. When she got out she left the room to fix her something to eat. As she got closer to the kitchen when a unfamiliar or familiar bird bumped into her.

"Sorry-I-didn't-mean-for-that-to-happen-Kiko." Rev said in his usual fast voice. Kiko signed at this.

"It's okay." She finally said in an emotionless face when she got up. Rev smiled a little.

"You-don't-remember-me-do-you." Kiko looked at him.

"No, not really." She said as she examining him a little.

"It was on April 12, 2769." Rev started to talk. "And you were transporting Mechanical books to your teacher…

(Flashback)

Rev was once again rushing to deliver a sub sandwich to the Acme Tech University. Cookie gave him 7 minutes to deliver the sandwich. Rev looked at his watch 10 seconds left and he was close to the corner inside the university. Just then a somebody carrying about 7 books walked around the corner. Rev tried to stop but wasn't fast enough. Next thing that happened was a loud thud in the hallway follow by some moaning.

"Sorry about that. I was in a rush" Rev told the girl opening his eyes. When he did he started to blush at the girl.

"It's my fault I should've looked where I was going." Kiko said. When she opened her eyes she started to blush (if you think a anthros can even blush) at the guy. A few seconds later they both reliezed they were still close together. They then backed away. Kiko then started to pick up the books. Rev looked at his watch. A minute late again, he then signed. Kiko started to walk past him carrying the books.

Rev then just strolled down on his skates beside her.

"So why are you carrying all those books?" He asked Kiko.

"I'm giving them back to my professor." Kiko answered. Rev looked at the books. They were were big and guessed they had about 985 pages.

"That looks a little heavy you want some help with that." Rev asked.

"Don't you have something to deliver?" She asked him looking at the bag he was holding.

"I'm already late" He told her back.

"I'm okay." Kiko said.

"But surly those books are heavy for a girl." Rev then said looking straight ahead. Kiko then stopped at her tracks. Rev noticed. Kiko gave him a cold stare.

"Just because I'm a girl you think I can't handle this don't you?" Kiko said a little peeved. Rev just looked away avoiding the gaze she was giving.

"Sorry. I didn't mean it like that." He said. Kiko's gazed then disappeared.

"Okay," She just said. "Take three." She told him.

He picked them of her hands. 'Man these are kind of heavy.' Rev thought.

"It's just around the corner." Kiko told him.

"So, you go to school here," Rev said. "I haven't seen you a around here."

"I just started not so long ago." She responded.

"Well I'm Rev Runner." Rev said to her as they walked around the corner.

"Kiko E. Coyona." Kiko said. They made it to the room. "Well thanks for carrying the books." She said with a smirk.

"No problem." He handed her the books.

"See you around I guess." Kiko said walking inside the room. After that Rev decided to deliver the food to the right room.

(End of flashback)

"You-probably-would-of-remember-me-if-I-wasn't-in- the-uniform-and-I'm-talking-really-fast." Kiko looked at him trying to get all the words in her head.

"Oh, yeah now I remember," She finally said. "Your name is Rev right?"

"Yeah." He said with a smile.

"Well I guess we're going to be working together." She said with a very small smirk. Something she hasn't done in a while. Then she walked off back to her destination.

"Loonatics we have a problem." Zadavia said.

"Ya telling me Something's wrong with the cable again." Duck said.

"Duck this is very important." Zadavia said a little peeved at him.

"Massive has escaped prison."

"Well there's nothing else to do but catch him." Ace said. "Let's jet."

-o-

"Ya never get me back in the prison without a fight." Massive said.

"No problem." Kiko said. Her eyes not like anything like the Loonatics eyes became a glowing light blue like cat eyes. Her dreads started to move up like Zadavia's hair. Her hands started to have a black aura around them. With this she extended her arms facing Massive the black aura grabbed his legs causing him to fall.

"Rev, get the chain!" Ace screamed. Rev got the chain and wrapped up Massive. The police came running in to get Massive and took him away.

"Great job Loonatics. You did really well on your first mission Kiko." Ace said.

"Thanks." She said with an emotionless expression dusting off her shoulder.

-o-

As soon they got back to HQ Kiko went straight to her room to meditate. Rev who seemed to be nervous a little walked up to Kiko's room door. He started to hesitated on knocking on her door when he extended his arm. He took a deep breath when he decided to not to knock on her door; he walked off sulking to his room


End file.
